


#19 - Verona

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [25]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i think i hope fusion just means crossover, idk why this happened tbh, im in denial about this musical okay, probably terrible star trek lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Captain Mega made the decision to save his crew at the expense of his lover's life many years ago. Now his lover is back, but he's not the man he once was. Can Starfleet's hero save his old friend, or has Owen truly snapped? And what of the crew that Owen's new allies seem dead-set on killing?





	#19 - Verona

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how this happened, but it did. Enjoy.

"Owen! Stop!"

Owen spun around at the sound of a voice he hadn't heard in years, but one which he recalled vividly. His lip curled at the man who was standing on the platform above him - Curt looked exactly the same.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Mega. Here to save the day, I presume?"

"Owen, please," he reasoned, "You don't have to do this."

"Shut up, Curt. You don't even know _why_ I'm doing it."

"Well- I- I figured it was revenge for leaving you behind?"

"So egotistical," Owen shot back, "While I certainly will enjoy watching you die, this is so much bigger than you. We're not just taking down the _USS Agency_ , we're taking down Starfleet and the Federation itself. Our new empire will reign across the universe, and there's not a damn thing Curt the Hero can do to stop it."

"This isn't you, Owen. You joined Starfleet to save lives, not take them. I've known you since we were cadets."

"People change," he said flatly, but Curt caught something flash in his eyes. If he could just keep him talking, Tatiana would be able to get everyone else to safety. He would go down with the ship, if need be.

"This looks more like brainwashing from where I'm standing," he prodded, seeking a reaction. He was not disappointed.

"Brainwashed? BRAINWASHED?" Owen raised his phaser, shooting twice at Curt, who barely managed to duck behind a column, "Starfleet is the one doing the brainwashing. Tell me, _Curt_ , what did the dear Admiral say to you last time you saw her? Did she speak of peace? Of exploration? Of noble quests and dying for a cause and all that bullshit? Do you _really_ think that's what the Federation stands for? You mark my words, your death will be pathetic. You will be starving and withered and freezing, the way you left me to die. The only difference will be that you will be surrounded by your crew, in order to see their suffering too."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," he threw his head back, laughing that terrible cold laugh Curt had heard on the Comm Screen, "I organized it. Prepare to say goodbye to life, Curt."

_"Mission complete, sir."_

"Thank you."

"What?"

_"Yessir. And Curt... take care."_

The connection broke and Curt looked down at the bewildered Owen.

"At least I'll get to share my last moments with you," he smiled. Owen frowned, pulling out his own communicator.

"Baron? Baron?"

"He's dead, Owen. First Officer Slozhno is now in command of your ship, alongside the rest of my crew. It's just you and me now."

"No," he snarled, "I refuse to end my life with you."

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"God, Curt, you left me to die. I would have done anything for you and you left me to die. You made me believe I was worth something to you, only for you to cast me aside like any other one night stand," Owen was red in the face, from anger at Curt and embarrassment at how much he'd revealed.

Curt's heart broke at the sight.

"Owen... it wasn't like that. You have to understand, I was torn apart. If it had been just me, I would have done gone after you in a heartbeat. But I had to put the crew above what I wanted," his eyes searched Owen's, desperate for some sign of understanding.

"You don't have a clue, Curt. You've absolutely no idea what they did to me."

"What?"

"We all thought that planet was empty of life. But we were wrong. I didn't die from the storm, or starvation, because _they_ found me."

Curt descended into the control room to stand on the same level as Owen, "What did they do?"

"They put me in a room. Not a cell, per se. It was so bright, all the time. They knew my entire life story, Curt. My family, the academy, _us_. They knew everything. There was so much pain..."

"They tortured you?"

"For refusing to see the light, yes. I was as pigheaded as you back then. I couldn't understand that everything I stood for was a lie, a foolish lie. They showed me the way, Curt. I only had to let them."

Curt swallowed hard, searching for something to say, when he felt a tingling sensation in his feet and hands.

"What - ?"

The next thing he knew, the control room had disappeared and the transporter room of an unfamiliar ship materialized around him.

"Curt! You're alright!"

"Barb?" What had happened? Where was Owen?

"Good to see you, sir," Tatiana's voice sounded from behind him. He turned to find her standing over an unconscious Owen, hand still poised where his neck had been.

"You're part Vulcan?"

"Quarter. And you're as observant as ever," she gestured towards her pointed ears.

He put out a hand to stop her as she made to follow the two medical officers who were carrying Owen out of the room.

"See what you can do for him, won't you? I think something's been done to his mind."

She nodded, "Of course," she hesitated, "You still love him, don't you?"

He froze, "I... yes."

She nodded again and this time he let her leave.

That night, as he was settling into the captain's quarters aboard this new, non-Federation ship, his Comm beeped at him.

"Mega here."

_"Good news, Curt. Barb found a chip of some sort implanted in his brain. It will take some work to get it out, but it should reverse much of what was done to him. She said it reminded her of Borg technology, but it had a few distinct differences. One of which was an inscription."_

"What did it say?" he asked, trying to conceal his relief.

"CHIMERA."


End file.
